


Never Too Late

by Ishipeverything1996



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Adorable dates, Courtship, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipeverything1996/pseuds/Ishipeverything1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bash takes Kenna on the courting date they never got to have</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Late

"Rise and shine, wife,” Sebastian DePointers said cheerily as he pulled back the blankets.  His wife, Kenna, groaned and pulled them back up. He knew she wasn’t a morning person, why was he doing this?   
“Get up, Kenna. I have a surprise for you,” he bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.  
"A surprise? What is it?”   
“Just get up an you’ll see.”   
She begrudgingly got up and dressed. Bash started gently pulling her outside to the stables.    
“Horseback riding?” She raised an eyebrow. “Just the first stop on our adventure.”   
They mounted their horses and started off down the path to the nearest village.  
 “Bash? What are we doing here?”  
 “I figured I could at least give you a proper courting date, since our marriage was so…sudden.”  
 “A courting date? That’s so sweet!”   
"Let me show you a bastard can give you a date just like any other man,” he smiled and grabbed her hand.  
 “I know you can,” she squeezed his hand.  Bash led her to the bakery, where they tasted all kinda of pastries. He walked her into all the shops, and Kenna was surprised that nearly everyone knew Bash by name.   "Everyone seems to know you,” she smiled.   “My mother would bring me here a lot as a child. Everyone was always so nice and friendly, so I came back even after my mother stopped bringing me.”  
 “I do love it here.”   
“We can come back any time you like.” “Thank you,” she smiled and got on her toes to kiss him.  
 They then had dinner in a tavern and made their way back to the castle. When asked where they had been all day, the couple just smiled replied, “It’s our little secret.”


End file.
